The Hunter and the Hunted
by JadeLightning-Wolf
Summary: [One-shot] Kaoru is on the run and finds herself in hostile city where outsiders are unwelcome. Only by entering a magical half-way house can she hope to survive. SupernaturalAU


_Gift fic written three years ago that I somehow missed publishing here, though it's up on my LJ. Minor edits from that version to this one. I've been writing recently, though I can't claim to be writing at a fast pace. Hopefully you can still enjoy this, though.  
_

_~Jade_

* * *

Kaoru panted raggedly as she ran down the dingy downtown streets. Sharp pain shot through her leg with every step, reminding her that the bite wound that had driven her from hiding was still freely bleeding. Curses flew from her mouth as she stumbled into a trashcan, the sharp metal of the lid biting into her hip. She wouldn't be able to keep this pace up much longer. Days without proper meals and only a smattering of completed spells at hand. It was rare that she found herself in such a bad situation, but she'd had worse. If she could escape a mad witch hell-bent on eating _were_ flesh, she could certainly outrun a pack of mangy, slobbering, city mutts. If only she could just find a place to bind her wounds.

Ahead, she heard the raucous voices of drunks, and behind her a howl sounded. They had her scent trail again. She made for the main streets, needing the myriad of scents to confuse their noses. As she burst into weak sodium lighting, it was apparent that she was on the rough side of town. Scantily clad women stood on corners, cigarettes dangling from veined, leathery hands, clear indicators of hard lives and dried-up dreams. Men milled on the streets, most of them swaying drunkenly, some sizing up the women.

This place was disgusting, but it was a good place to hide. She could feel a few magical wards embedded in buildings, hinting that they catered to both creatures of day and night. She scented the night air, and began striding toward one such establishment, noting that it was filled nearly to capacity with dancing, sweating bodies. Its neon signs were infused with more than just chemicals. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the other signs, the ones that called her kind and other like them. "Neutral ground. No violence allowed." Perfect. A sanctuary den.

Picking up her pace, biting her lip as the pain in her leg became more pervasive, she slid through the crowds of men, ignoring those who tried to grab her. The bouncer at the door looked her up and down, his nostrils flaring. He was not a _were_, but he smelled of the other side. Part troll maybe, judging by his massive size and the dark raccoon eyes that peeked out from under his bandana. "And how old are you, girl?"

She could hear the real questions under the obvious one. _What do you want? What creatures chase you?_

"I'm twenty-three, thanks very much," she quipped. "I'm not too fond of the moon, and I was just hoping to catch a quick drink, relax, and wait for it to set." _I need a safe place to stay. There are werewolves on my tail._

The man looked her up and down again. His massive frame slid to the side and he gestured in. "Talk to the man at the bar. He'll fix you up with something strong enough to make you forget about the moon."

Kaoru ducked in, relief washing through her. Even a momentary reprieve would give her a chance to heal a bit and plan what to do next.

As she'd seen from the outside, the bowels of the den were packed with people, both humans and others. She could smell alcohol and sex on the air, as well as spices and spells enough to make her sneeze. Slipping through the sweating bodies, she made her way to the bar. From around her, she could feel other _weres_ tense as they caught her blood scent. Two immediately detached themselves from the crowd to flank her, following her as she turned toward the person who would be her judge and prosecutor. Or savior, but she wasn't trying to be optimistic at this point.

She'd learned far too late that the magical creatures of this city disliked outsiders. No. Disliked was an understatement. They loathed the outside world and were quicker to offer a knife in the back than a handshake. Even though this was a sanctuary house, there was always the chance that they'd just throw her on the streets again, once they learned she was unaffiliated and a stranger.

The man at the bar gave her a passing glance, his eyes moving more quickly to his guards asking if there was trouble. She could feel the one on her right shrug. She studied the person, most likely the owner, as he set down the glass he was polishing. Tall. Very tall. His brown, spiked hair cleared six feet easily. He was wiry and lean, body hard and unyielding. She couldn't get a whiff of him because of the overpowering scent of alcohol, but she would guess he was some sort of wood spirit. He didn't have the look of a _were_ about him and she couldn't see any spells tattooed onto his body or clothing, though a glamour was anchored to his tribal necklace.

"What can I get you, Missy?"

"Your bouncer said you could mix up something strong enough to make me forget about the moon."

He frowned. Motioning the bodyguards away, he beckoned her to a barstool. The other customers at the bar stood and melted into the crowd. These people clearly knew enough to keep their noses to themselves.

"That's a strong kind of liquor you're asking for. Can you afford it?"

"I have some things of value."

"Hmph." He leaned back and grabbed a bottle of wine, never taking his eyes from her. "Well, that kind of thing takes a while to mix, and as you can see, we're kind of busy. I'll mix it up for you later. In the meantime, we have some nice dark rooms where you can relax. No moon."

"I'd…I'd appreciate that."

A couple of hours reprieve. Even that was more than she had been hoping for.

"Take this wine and go through that door on the left there." He pointed past the bar to a nondescript door. She could smell the wards planted in the wood even from her perch. "Take room 113. I'll be in after closing."

"Thank you."

He passed her the wine bottle and shooed her away. She knew better than to ask questions, and simply made her way around the bar, counting her blessings.

* * *

The wood spirit watched her go before extracting a cell phone. Rather than dial a number, he scratched a spell on the back. It took only a moment for the other side to pick up.

"Sano, I'm in the middle of something."

"That lone _were_ you sensed at the edge of the city?"

He could practically feel the tension on the other line. Kenshin didn't like the attitudes of the city towards outsiders and often kept tabs on them. He claimed it was the least he could do when most travelers met with only cold shoulders and bared teeth. For some reason, he'd taken interest in the newest refugee to their city. Maybe because she'd been turned down flat by all seven local packs, in spite of the danger following her.

"What about her? I haven't had a chance to walk the shadows yet tonight."

"She just showed up at the bar."

After a moment's silence, he said, "Bring her to the house. No one else is going to give her shelter."

"You're so sure?"

"I...well, she'll need a transition house, at the least."

"What's really in this for you, Kenshin?"

"Just do it," the redhead answered tersely, cutting the spell.

Sano grinned as he slid the cell back into his pocket. So Kenshin had a crush, huh?

* * *

Kaoru slipped into the spelled gateway. The door opened for her readily enough and she walked down the hallway until room 113 appeared on her right.

A swan mane stood at the threshold, a wickedly curved knife in one hand and a book in the other. He seemed to be reading the book, but she could see spells stored flat between the pages as well. His black eyes followed her limping gait sharply.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm, uh, supposed to wait in room 113."

He glanced over her body, eyes settling on the wine. "May I see that bottle there? It looks like an excellent year."

_All part of the dance_, she told herself, handing him the wine as he transferred his knife to his belt. He looked over the bottle before holding it up to his nose. She wasn't sure what that would do for him, since it was still corked, but he seemed satisfied. "Enter. Don't drink yet. It's a sad thing to drink alone. I'll send some food."

"Thank you."

He stepped out of her path, and she opened the door, wincing as spells slithered over her hand. They were designed for finding hidden things. If she'd had concealed weapons or bombs or anything of the sort, they would have been glowing like Christmas lights.

The door swung away, and she found herself in a windowless room, equipped with a dark sofa, matching chairs, and coffee table. A sink stood in one corner. She sat on the sofa, sinking deeply into the cushions. Rolling up her pant leg, she found that the bleeding had slowed, but still persisted. She sneered at the crusted blood. No easier way to leave a trail. She couldn't have covered it if she'd tried. Not without stopping to seal the wound, and that would have taken too long.

She jumped at a knock, and a moment later the swan mane entered, bearing a tray. "Please eat. The master will be with you as soon as he can. In the meantime, please make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you."

He left silently, and she shivered as his white hair disappeared into the darkness beyond the doorway. Too ravenous to care about poison, she dug into the bread and cheese, using hands and sucking at her fingers to clean them of all the crumbs. Grapes chased down dry, plain bread, and she happily devoured the cherry tomatoes after them. The food was simple, but filling and fresh. Exactly what she needed.

The tray also bore a glass, and several rolls of clean bandages, as well as some rags and antiseptic. She could smell strong herbs in the paste. This place had a healer working for it. Maybe they were used to handling more than just city squabbles?

Eagerly, she wet the rags and cleaned her leg of dried blood. She was liberal with the paste and could feel its effect almost immediately. The wound clotted and the heat in the skin around it eased. Neat and efficient knots finished the bandages, and she began chugging water. It felt like ages since she'd been able to use an actual tap, and the clean, fresh taste was welcome. Once she'd attended all her needs, she curled up in a ball on the couch. Commence waiting game.

* * *

Kaoru awoke to the click of the door. _Stupid!_ she berated herself. _Falling asleep in unknown territory._

The same man from before, the man at the bar, stood before her. His eyes were thoughtful, but a smile tilted his mouth.

"So. I'm Sano. Own the bar. Run the business. Tell me your story and we'll see what you can do."

"I…I need safe passage out of the city. To a place that's a bit more accepting of…outsiders."

"You're not from around here?"

"No. Not originally."

"What district? What pack?"

Kaoru clamped her mouth shut. How much should she tell this man? Without pack, she had no backers and that made her a liability for anyone who tried to help her.

Sano noted her silence. He sat in the chair, sprawling across its length and throwing one leg over the side. "Run away?"

"No!" she bit quickly. "I haven't broken pack law."

"Then what's the story? I understand your hesitance, but I can't help you without all the facts." He leaned forward and a little of the humanity that he wore as a glamour disappeared. The shadows on his face deepened and his skin grew ruddier with green and brown. She'd been right about him being a forest spirit.

"I…was born in the Southern Corridor. Near the Coyote's Nest."

"Southern Corridor? Man, you've come a long way."

"My parents were registered loners. We were friendly with the area packs, but not members. My mother passed when I was quite young. Complications arising from a spell. She tried to use a Greater Mark, and things backfired."

Sano whistled appreciatively. "She must have been a hell of mage if she was trying that sort of stuff."

"She was. But even the best can lose control of those kinds of spells."

He nodded appreciatively, waving his hand to uncork the bottle. "Wine?"

She shook her head, and he shrugged, taking a swig for himself. "My father passed away two years ago, just as the local pack was changing leadership. The new leader…didn't trust loners. He told me join or leave. I was seventeen at the time, so I decided I'd be able to manage. Started traveling north, but I ran into this group that was in the process of migrating."

"Oh? That's rare nowadays. People like to keep their roots. It's easier to blend in and more comfortable, too."

"I don't have detailed information, but I was lead to believe they were…that some of the members had a taste for human flesh."

"Ah. I think I might have heard about these bastards. One of my informants out that way mentioned the story. He said they were bound for Mexico, though."

"They were. Until they ran into me. The pack leader, this bastard named Gohei, decided he needed to add me to his…collection." She shivered, the word bitter in her throat. The three females of Gohei's pack were little more than sex fodder. She'd seen their frightened glances, the bruises on their cheeks and hands. She'd pitied the females, but had no power to help them, alone as she was.

"You turned him down?"

"Of course. I'm not stupid. Team up with human killers? That's like asking to be exterminated."

"And since you were in the process of moving, too, you had no backing." Sano nodded as he spoke, the puzzle pieces filling in nicely. "And he's still hunting you?"

"He's in the city. He found my hideout. I was lucky to escape."

Kaoru rolled up her pant leg, now stiff with dried gore, and showed him the bandages. Just the faintest pink attested to any blood.

"Well, the local packs won't be too thrilled about that."

"They're less than thrilled with me. They blame me for his coming and no one has volunteered any help. They didn't even tell me there was a safe den in the city."

"I don't know if I'd call us a safe den," Sano said with a wry grin. "We do a lot of not-safe things."

Kaoru's hackles rose. If this wasn't a safe den, then maybe they didn't have the jurisdiction to turn the other pack away. She might not be able to stay and recuperate.

Sano seemed to sense her tension. "Relax, Missy. I'm not gonna toss you out there to get raped. I'm actually gonna go call the local law squad. You must not of run into them. Saitoh's a hard bastard, but he hates lawbreakers. His motto is something about killing assholes fast. I think he says it a little more eloquently, though. He's one of the best trackers here, so I expect he'll have this Gohei in no time.

"Now, I can't keep you in the bar, but I can send you to my half-way house."

Kaoru tilted her head inquisitively. This didn't sound good, but it didn't necessarily sound bad either.

"Have you got any skills?"

"Um…barrier magic. Protection, detection, and concealment mostly. That's what my mother was best at."

"Hmm. Useful actually. At the moment, we haven't really got anyone working the wards. Kenshin tries when he can, but his hands are always tied up somewhere. Have you got any samples?"

Kaoru was leery. She didn't like showing off her magic. It was rare that wolves were born with strong gifts, blood too diluted to ever concentrate real power. Her mother had done some things though, during pregnancy, to make sure Kaoru got a bit of talent. Things that were probably illegal, but best not to think about that.

Carefully, she withdrew one of her precious concealment spells. It was wrapped in a kerchief, rolled and neatly stored. Sano brushed the fabric, reading the symbols underneath. "Elegant, but very potent. Good style. How long does it last?"

"If I'm careful about how I tie the scarf, it can last nearly a full day. If I'm in a hurry no more than eight hours."

"Impressive. You can certainly pay your way."

Sano took another draft of wine before continuing. "The half-way house is something I put together a while ago with my mate. The city was getting a lot of refugees from the turf wars in Canada, and like you said, the local packs aren't too friendly to outsiders. So we made this place to help get people on their feet before they move on. You'll fit right in. And then Saitoh can get to work on tracking these guys chasing you."

Kaoru nodded decisively. This sounded promising. "What will I owe you, Sano? For your help?"

"Well, we all earn our keep around here. I'd expect you to take shifts with the house chores, and given your skills, renew the wards and other protections, and search for a job to actively bring in an income. We don't really care what kind of job, so long as it's not illegal. You might actually be able to team up with Kenshin or Aoshi on bounties. Act as the defensive while they take care of the offensive. I also need a seal of power from you."

"Beg pardon?"

Asking for something so personal was almost unheard of in these sorts of situations. Seals of power were almost like pack bonds. They created strong links between members, ties that were difficult to sever without consent.

"Living at this house, we expect you to participate like family. Seals of power not only help us keep track of each other, they're really comforting for us. We don't like strangers in our house."

She could see the warning in his eyes. Refuse and she wouldn't have a safe spot to hide anymore.

"Alright," she agreed grudgingly. "I assume you have the materials here?"

Sano gestured and a spell flew out of the door. "We have six members of the household right now. You'll be the seventh." As he spoke, the swan mane entered bearing another tray, and left quickly. Sano gestured to the spell marked paper before her. She lifted the silver wand and pricked her finger with the razor sharp tip. Pressing the blood to the parchment, she spoke her true name and her signature appeared, glowing in red. Sano repeated the process, his name indicating the benefactor of the charter seal.

"Welcome to the family," he paused to look at the parchment, "Kaoru. Let's get you moved in."

* * *

The house was quite far from the bar. Sano drove a non-descript, black car, but she had a feeling from the way the engine rumbled that it packed some power. "Aren't trees supposed to be environmentally friendly?" she grumbled.

Sano laughed and said, "But it goes so fast! Who cares?"

He seemed concerned at her lack of belongings, but she pointed out that she hadn't really had time to worry about a duffle bag when a wolf had its snout at the door. He shrugged and said something about "Misao taking care of it."

The house was as non-descript as the car, a two story, suburban monstrosity that looked exactly like all the other two story, suburban monstrosities on the block. They pulled in at about 4 in the morning, but the kitchen light was on. Sano pulled into the garage and ushered her forward, holding the door open.

A woman was waiting in the kitchen. One whiff was enough to tell Kaoru that this woman was Sano's mate and that she was pregnant, though not yet showing. She was also beautiful beyond Kaoru's comprehension. Liquid black hair down her back, large dark eyes, and pouting lips all immediately made the young _were_ feel shabby and insignificant in less than three seconds.

"So this is the one you called about?" the woman asked, striding forward to perform greetings. She couldn't see Sano's response, but he said nothing.

"Welcome to the household. I'm Megumi, resident healer and bookkeeper. We'll get everything figured out in a couple days, though. You must be exhausted and in sore need of rest. I'll show you to your room."

Megumi motioned for Kaoru to follow her, leading the way through the massive kitchen and living room, completely connected. With vaulted ceilings leading to a loft, the space felt like a cathedral. She turned to a staircase and began descended to the basement, her moments not so much stepping as flowing. Kaoru still had no idea _what_ Megumi was, but she would guess a water elemental, rare and sought after for their abilities. The scent of rain clinging to her under Sano's woodsy odor seemed like fairly good evidence.

The basement was finished in warm, dark colors. Burgundy and black with cream accents. It felt immediately like a den and Kaoru wondered if the other _were_ scent she was picking up also lived down here. Megumi slipped down a hallway and indicated the first door on the left.

"This will be your room. The bathroom is the last room on the right. It has both toilet and shower, though I'm afraid if you want a soak you'll have to come upstairs. Aoshi and Misao have the other room. Please don't disturb them unless they disturb you, which might happen on occasion. Misao can be very…enthusiastic sometimes."

Kaoru mentally groaned. Sex bunnies for roommates. But still better than being on the streets. Megumi bowed lightly and Kaoru returned the gesture without thinking. "Please, sleep as late as you like. We'll go easy on you the first few days until you recover."

"Thank you very much. Good night."

With that, she slipped into the room. Small, but serviceable. A tiny desk in one corner, complete with bookshelf. A twin size bed with a bedside table and lamp. A closet off to one side. She could make this work. The color scheme was the same as the den room, and she felt immediately more comfortable. It also helped that there were no windows. Though she was pretty sure that was against building codes, it made her feel safer.

She stripped off her dirty, bloodstained clothes and collapsed into bed naked. She was asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Megumi made her way back up the stairs, her expression soured slightly. The little wolf was severely underfed and it was clear she hadn't been sleeping. The water elemental quietly hoped that Saitoh would push through his asylum act a bit more quickly. These refugee stories were becoming too common throughout the city.

Sano and Kenshin were waiting for her in the kitchen. "I imagine she's already asleep," Megumi said as she sat down next to her mate. "What I'd like to know is how all seven packs could turn her away. Morikawa's a hard man, but he's normally not unkind to females."

"She said the other packs blamed her for brining this Gohei guy here."

"Hmm. Well, at any rate, she'll be safe here. They have no way to track her if you brought her through the parking garage. No access for non-staff, no scent for them to trace."

"Yeah. And Gohei's pack is probably fucking sick of this hunt. She said it was Gohei who wanted her. Didn't mention the other males."

"In any case, I've got a shift at the clinic tomorrow afternoon, so I'm going to catch was sleep I can."

"Alright. Sleep well, sweety. You'd best be starting maternity leave."

"Hardly. I'm not even showing yet, Sano. And it's not like we know what the child will be or when the birth will happen anyway."

"He'll be a drowned tree. That's what he'll be."

"Just keep talking. See if I don't leave."

With a flip of her hair, Megumi left the room, though not before her laughter reached both men.

The tree spirit continued watching his mate for a moment longer before turning to Kenshin. "Now, fess up. You look out for newbies, but you don't normally stick your neck out like this for them."

Sighing Kenshin pressed a hand to his temple. He'd been hunting all night, so of course Sano wanted to have a meaningful conversation at four in the morning.

"When she entered the city, she cast this barrier. Really subtle, beautiful magic. It was did six different things with only three Key Marks. I remember it had an alarm spell to tell her when Gohei passed it. There was perfume to mask her scent. Shadow eyes to blind and confuse them. A few other things. I've forgotten. It's a wonder Gohei was able to track her at all. He must have been able to plant something on her when he first picked her."

"He won't pose a threat here, will he?"

"No. The wards on the house are enough to stop most tracker spells."

"So you were interested in her magic."

"Yes."

He didn't mention that he'd spied on her the first night she sought out a pack and watched the exchange. Raijuta had been a complete ass. And the girl had just simply stood and walked away. No hurt on her face and certainly no anger. It was like she was used to being outside pack law, being alone. Given that he'd spent his own time alone in the shadows, he could sympathize.

Kenshin also didn't mention that he found her extremely attractive.

"Alright then. She'll fit right in, I'm pretty sure. We have a house full of mages. What's one more?"

"Yahiko and Misao don't show any proclivities for magic."

"Just you wait. We'll come home one day to enchanted mops flooding our house because Misao thought it would be an effective way to clean. And then what will we do?"

Kenshin chuckled as Sano rose and made for bed. "What are you up to, today?"

"Well, I assume there will be a hunt tonight?" Kenshin said, his teeth glinting in the gray light of early morning.

"Oh no. You're not getting involved in this. I know you. You'll just rip those _weres_ apart. Leave them for Saitoh."

"He'll still need me to get locations."

Sano raised an eyebrow. "Be nice."

"I'm always nice," defended the redhead, standing and shutting off the kitchen lights.

"Sure. If you count disembowelment and a one-way ticket to hell as being nice."

"Hey. Shishio deserved it."

"Sure he did."

* * *

Kaoru woke with absolutely no sense of what time it was, but immediately decided that she needed a bath, coffee, and breakfast in that order. As she shifted on top of the comforter, she saw that a pile of clothing had been left just inside the doorway. Wincing, she gathered up the clothes. Some poor soul had had to look at her naked butt to deliver these things.

"Now, towel…" she moved to the closet and found no towel, but she did find a spare blanket that could at least cover her as she made her way to the upstairs bathroom. She carefully wrapped the blanket around herself, tucking the ends tightly and squeezing with her arms to keep the whole thing from falling down. Clothing in hand, she set off to find the upstairs bathroom.

Upon reaching the landing of the first floor, she noted that it was sunset and that she had a serious problem. Megumi hadn't actually indicated which room was the bathroom. Biting her lip, Kaoru scented the air in order to determine if anyone was home. A myriad of smells filled the house, all of them exotic and so unfamiliar that Kaoru couldn't really tell one from the next.

"Balls," she whispered, frowning a bit. In the end, she decided to just pray and began process of elimination.

The first room was a bedroom, and its inhabitant was apparently out. A sloppy, unmade bed swam in a sea of clothes, clean and dirty alike, and ACDC posters plastered the wall, except for one distinct _Karate Kid_ homage over the bed. The room smelled of _were_, and she wondered if the occupant was a wolf, or something less common.

At the next room, she was not so lucky. There was a man sprawled across a bed, reading a book. He looked up inquisitively as the door swung and Kaoru stopped dead in her tracks.

"I'm…I'm so sorry," she babbled, quickly backing away. "I was just looking for the bathroom, but this clearly is not the bathroom, so I'll just leave you to your book, and I really am sorry, so could you just…"

"Miss," he interrupted, "please don't worry about it. You must be the new occupant. Kaoru, was it?"

He stood, setting his book aside, and Kaoru was quite suddenly even less coherent. He was quite a…something. Hair like flames, and eyes to match, though they burned gold. He wore a simple button-down shirt and jeans, and moved like he belonged somewhere less ordinary than a bedroom. Shadows seemed to quiver and fade around his outline, and the scent that hit Kaoru was completely unidentifiable, though overwhelmingly magical. His face was sharp, though his lips were feminine. Two scars crossed his left cheek, adding a distinctly rakish look to his expression.

Kaoru stumbled in the face of his beauty. "I…uh, that is to…yes."

He smirked, clearly used to such reactions. Holding out his hand, he looked at her expectantly. She maneuvered her clothing to one arm, fingers desperately scrabbling at the edge of her blanket. _It would be just perfect if I lost my only form of cover in front of this…whatever the hell he is._ Her other hand she extended for a shake, and was surprised when he took her elbow instead in a warrior's clasp. Razor sharp claws pricked her skin as he pulled her just a bit closer.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to the household."

"Likewise…"

"Kenshin. I'm the guard-dog as it were. Though I do freelance hunting for the law enforcement around here. Sano told me you had a problem I might need to address?"

No need for her to know that Sano had already called Saitoh about the whole mess.

"Uh…yes, but could we maybe talk about it after I've cleaned up a bit?"

He released her arm, but not before she felt magic racing across her skin. Looking down, she saw a protection seal that quickly faded into nothing.

"We all bear them," he said, backing away. "It's a kind of calling card, if you will. Let's the other members of the community know who we are and that we're not to be trifled with."

"I see. Well, thank you for performing magic on me without asking my permission," Kaoru groused, rubbing the offended arm against the blanket. "I just love it when people take liberties."

Kenshin seemed amused at the irritation in her voice. "I'll make you something to eat. Go ahead and wash up. The bathroom is the last door on the left. Feel free to use whatever soaps are there."

"Thank you," she said stiffly, still entirely unsure what to think of this man…thing... Turning, she ran off, feeling his gaze on her back the entire time.

* * *

Kenshin let the _were_ go, inhaling her scent appreciatively, frowning at the residue of blood. She was even more beautiful when he could appreciate her in his own flesh, rather than from the shadows. Her independence was also uncommon. Not many werewolves willingly chose to go it alone. Pack provided food, shelter, sex, and love, while striking out as a lone wolf entailed a certain lack of stability. Her parents must have been unique creatures.

Shrugging, he turned to the kitchen, quickly arranging fixings for pancakes and eggs, as well as a large serving of leftover ham. She would need the protein. He could hear the water running in the tub, and was also aware of her through the seal of power. Much like pack bonds, those tied to the seal always had a sense of family, with a vague awareness of emotion. She seemed skittish. He'd unnerved her without meaning to.

Sighing, he sank deeper into the shadows, performing the motions of cooking only in body and not in mind. There was hunting to be done, after all. Carefully, he plucked through his awareness of the city's underworld, searching for her scent as he passed from shadow to shadow. He found it in the warehouse district on the docks, tucked away on the third floor in a pile of rags and a duffle bag. A lone _were_ stood guard, though clearly he wasn't really paying attention.

Kenshin's attack was swift, the _were_ collapsed as blood gurgled from his throat. From the shadows, his killer searched for and found both pack magic and scents. Kenshin illuminated the pack lines, and found each wolf, all of them feverishly hunting. For now, it was enough.

He withdrew from the deeper magics and smirked as he pulled the blood scents with him. Saitoh could take care of the rest quite easily. As he settled back in his skin, he realized he was not alone. Kaoru sat at the table, a growl sounding deep in her throat, and partially clawed fingers digging into the table.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "My particular brand of magic is unnerving to those around me. If I'd realized you were here, I would have withdrawn."

"Forgive my rudeness, but what are you?" she asked angrily through gritted teeth. Her ears were ringing and skin crawling from whatever he'd been doing. The shadows around his body were deeper, more substantial, and they reached eagerly out to her as though she were a toy.

"I'm…Let's just say I'm from below."

"I've met demons before, and none of them were like you."

"Kaoru, we will be family, and I don't like keeping secrets from family, but this knowledge is something I guard closely."

"Does Sano know?"

"Yes, but only because he rescued me in my own time of need."

"Does everyone else in the house know?"

"No. Yahiko and Misao are unaware, though Misao has her suspicions."

"Are you evil?"

"No. I might have been a long time ago, but things change through the centuries."

Now that he was no longer working magic, it was easier to relax. The scent of food also helped to calm her, and her stomach rumbled knowingly. She hadn't eaten in over twenty-four hours.

"Fine. Finish those pancakes and we'll call it even."

He grinned at her slightly. "So quick to forgive."

"Only when my stomach's involved."

* * *

They finished the meal on amicable terms, though Kaoru kept glancing at him suspiciously when she thought he wasn't looking. She devoured the ham ravenously, and complimented him on his cooking.

"I certainly can't make anything this good. I'm lucky if I don't screw up ramen."

Just as they were finishing up with the dishes, someone knocked at the kitchen door. Kenshin flicked his wrist and it opened.

"Would it kill you to walk over and get it?"

"Not at all," he answered, grinning at her frustration.

Kaoru's hackles went up when an unfamiliar _were_ entered the room. Kenshin dried his hands and turned to face the guest.

"Welcome, Saitoh. Kaoru, this is Hajime Saitoh, the head of the law enforcement pack in this city."

This man was as tall as Sano, and clearly spent more time as a wolf than was healthy, given his golden eyes. He stalked more than walked, and his narrow, sallow face was sharp with shadows. "A pleasure I'm sure," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm and disdain. "We'll need to get you registered, but there are more pressing problems. Himura?"

"I gathered the evidence you asked for. He reached into the shadows and both _weres_ visibly shuddered. Several pieces of spelled paper appeared in his hands, each laced with scent so strong that Kaoru sneezed.

"Which one is the leader?"

"I suspect this one," Kenshin said as he pulled one piece of paper from the pile. "If you'd confirm, please, Kaoru."

He held the paper to her and motioned for her to sniff. Her teeth pulled back as Gohei's foul odor hit her like a wall. "That's him."

"And you say the females are mistreated?" Saitoh asked as he took the paper, inhaling deeply.

"Yes. I don't know their backgrounds, but I don't imagine they were willingly made pack."

"Hmph." Saitoh took in the other scents before slipping the papers into his pocket. "Thank you, Himura. Your payment will arrive shortly. Tell Sano to get her registered by the next full moon.

"As for you," he said, turning on Kaoru abruptly, "we expect you to behave while you're in our city. No killing. No breaking the mortal/immortal barrier. No black sorcery. I will handle you personally if you choose to do otherwise."

With that, Saitoh turned and walked out the door, changing as he went. He shook his clothes away and glanced back once more, posture dominant and warning. Kaoru had never been a pack member, but she could read an alpha when she saw one. Shrugging indifferently, she turned away. She heard the other wolf growl angrily, but a moment later the click of claws had disappeared. Turning back, she saw Kenshin had already set Saitoh's clothes on fire.

* * *

"Rotten bastard. Is it a wonder our city isn't friendly to outsiders?"

She chuckled lightly, though the laughter quickly disappeared as he picked up the still-burning fabric with his bare hands. The clothes went in the sink, and Kenshin turned.

"Now, Sano told me you were injured and Megumi left some salve for you. May I?" He gestured to her leg.

"No, that's fine. I already dressed it while I was in the bathroom."

"Kaoru, I must insist. Megumi would be most displeased if I allowed you to go untended."

"I'm telling you, I'm…"

_Something_ wrapped around her wrist, pulling her back to her chair without ceremony.

"You'll find I can be most persuasive," Kenshin said with a smirk. More seriously, he added, "I understand you're used to doing things on your own, but for the moment you're part of this family. Please let us treat you as such."

She grumbled at him, but didn't make a move to rise from the chair.

He pulled up a chair to sit in front of her, lifting her ankle to his lap before she could even squeak in protest. The pants Megumi had provided were loose and easily pushed up to her knee. Kenshin's fingers ghosted over the wraps before deftly unwinding them.

"There are people who would consider this extremely compromising," Kaoru pointed out, as he revealed the wound, still fresh and slightly feverish.

"Would you like to be compromised?"

She glanced up, but his eyes were on her leg; she couldn't tell if he was kidding or not.

"Not without several dates, I wouldn't."

His golden eyes met her and suddenly he was serious again. His quick mood changes unnerved her. "You've been pack-less your whole life. Does that mean you've also never had a lover?" He was smoothing the salve on now.

"I don't see why it's your business."

"Just making conversation."

"Uh-huh. Very subtle conversation. Really. I'm feeling very mentally stimulated."

"It's not healthy for your kind to be alone. Even your parents had each other."

"I've gotten along fine, so far."

"Sure, except for being chased half-way across the continent by an over-sexed bastard. If you had a mate, that probably wouldn't have happened."

Kaoru kicked up, foot solidly connecting with his nose. He sat back, clearly surprised. Then he smiled broadly. "I suppose I deserved that."

"You did. I only wish I'd been wearing shoes. If you're interested in seeing me, at least try to go about it in a somewhat normal fashion."

"And what would that be?" He was rewinding the bandages.

"Ask me out on a date. Compliment me. Bring me chocolate. Don't interrogate me about my lifestyle," she snapped, her temper burgeoning.

"You'll forgive me. I haven't courted very many on this side. Just one in fact, and that had some unusual circumstances."

Just as she was about to ask what exactly "unusual circumstances" entailed, the front door opened and a whirlwind entered. Or at least what seemed like a whirlwind. A little woman with hair nearly to her ankles spun to the kitchen, shopping bags flying from her arms. The scent of sprite hit Kaoru, a fresh bubbling thing.

"Oh good! You're awake. I took the liberty of sizing you and getting you some clothes. We can't have you wandering around in Megumi's old things forever. Kenshin, did you cook already? Oh pooh. Takeout it is. Where's the Chinese menu? Oh, crap. Megumi threw those out. Maybe pizza? Or I could just hit the chocolate. Flibbertigibbet, I'm going to do that!"

Kaoru's mouth hung open in amazement. She had no idea that someone could say so many words with only one breath. Kenshin, on the other hand, was laughing.

"Flibbertigibbet, Misao? Do you know what that actually means?"

"Umm…well, no, actually. I just liked the way it sounded."

"Well, that makes sense," Kaoru muttered. There was perhaps no better word to describe this little sprite than flibbertigibbet.

"Where's Aoshi?" the redhead asked, setting Kaoru's foot on the floor.

"Oh, Saitoh wanted his opinion on how best to handle our little infestation. Lord, all of those _weres_ smell like they haven't bathed in six months."

"They probably haven't," Kaoru said as she stood. "Can I help with anything? You seem to have a lot of….well, a lot."

"Well, since they're your clothes, let's get them to your room and cut the tags."

Kaoru looked down at the mess of bags. "All this? I can't afford it. I haven't got a job, yet."

"Nonsense. You're family. You'll earn your keep. Now, come on."

With that, the whirlwind began again and Misao had all the bags in the blink of an eye. Kaoru's wrist in hand, she flitted down the stairs, her less graceful burden stumbling behind. Kenshin watched them go, amusement in his eyes. "A date, huh?"

Misao was in and out of Kaoru's room in less than three minutes, claiming that she had to prepare for Aoshi's return. Kaoru vaguely wondered if the all of the house's occupants ever managed to be in the same place at the same time, or if the schedule was always this hectic.

She finished hanging her new clothes in the closet, still slightly self-conscious of the obvious quality of each piece. They shouldn't have spent so much on her. She took Megumi's clothes off and settled for sleepwear. Long, flowing pants and a tank top.

Even though night had fallen, she was wide-awake. Considering she'd slept more than twelve hours, it seemed the logical state. Deciding to at least greet people as they returned home, she went back to the first floor and settled in the crook of the couch. A large supply of books and magazines was strewn across the table and she eagerly picked one.

Moments later, Kenshin appeared from his room. He was wearing a duster and a surprisingly flattering fedora.

"Saitoh just called. They've apprehended everybody."

"So soon?"

"He's one of the best."

Kaoru set the book aside, somewhat dumbfounded. Even expert trackers in the South had had difficulty with Gohei. He might have been a hulking mass of brainless meat, but he was fast. Something was off, but she wasn't entirely sure what that might be.

"He'd like you to come in for a final identity verification."

"Ah. So I should get dressed?"

"Not at all. Just grab a jacket and some shoes. This shouldn't take long."

Kaoru did as he said, throwing on her new pea coat and slipping on some flip-flops. Misao's thoroughness was astounding. There was everything for every situation, without completely overflowing the closet's capacity. Just as they were leaving, another tall man swept in.

"Aoshi, good evening," Kenshin greeted, tipping his hat slightly.

Kaoru would have almost believed this man was mortal if she hadn't been able to smell the trappings of massive spell work on him. His icy eyes passed over her and then dismissed her.

"Good evening, Kenshin. Errand?"

"Saitoh's got the pack in custody."

"Ah. And this is the female?"

"Yes. Aoshi, this is Kaoru."

"Pleasure to meet you," Kaoru said, extending her hand.

Just ask Kenshin had, Aoshi gripped her forearm. She felt Kenshin's protective spell flare briefly before settling. "Likewise," the cold man replied. He stepped back and exhaled, frost gathering at his lips. "Shall I whip up a fog or will you be alright with the quarter moon?"

"I think we'll be alright."

Kaoru's understanding clicked. A weather worker. He was more than that, but it was clearly his major selling point. Working weather was serious business and could have major repercussions if performed incorrectly. Who were all these powerful people, to be gathered under one roof?

But then they were off, and Kaoru didn't really have time to think.

"I'd offer the car," Kenshin said, "but it doesn't really like me. I'm afraid we'll be traveling in my fashion."

"And what's that?"

He turned to her at the end of the driveway. "Now, I'm given to understand it's uncomfortable for you, but we'll be going by shadow. All you need to do is hold on to me. You must not let go, or there's a good chance you won't be able to get out."

She blanched before grasping his left arm in a death grip. "If you drop me, I'll come back and haunt you in your sleep."

"I'd look forward to it."

The gloom swallowed them and Kaoru suddenly felt as though she couldn't breathe. The pressure in her ears was unbearable, but she could hear things whispering around her. Her insides felt like they were being compressed into coal, eyeballs pressing against her eyelids like they wanted to pop out of their sockets. This was not promising at all.

The travel felt like it went on for hours, but realistically she knew they probably only moved for about fifteen minutes. Finally, the darkness stopped whirling around her and she stumbled forward, only her grip on Kenshin's arm keeping her from falling completely to the ground.

"That. Sucks"

"I am sorry. If the car worked for me, I wouldn't subject you to it."

As Kaoru got her bearings, she stood up and studied the place they'd arrived. They were in a building, hallways and doors all painted a sterile, blinding white. It made it difficult for her to see the spells woven in with the paint. Saitoh stood against a wall, waiting for them. It was his shadow they'd risen out of.

"Let's go," ordered the lanky wolf.

"So he's all work, no play?"

Saitoh interrupted before Kenshin could answer. "Hardly. I just don't like idiots."

"Are you accusing me of being an idiot?"

"No. The red-headed idiot next to you is the idiot."

"Saitoh, that was a touch redundant," Kenshin cut in, though he was smiling.

"Whatever you say."

The wolf stalked ahead of them, abruptly turning to a door on his right and flinging it open. Kaoru froze as the scents washed over her. She knew them far too well.

"If you'd be so kind, Kaoru," Kenshin murmured, gently pushing her forward.

She stepped inside, leery in spite of the fact that Saitoh led, a knife in one hand and a spell curled in the other.

Every one of Gohei's wolves was lined up against the wall, bound and blindfolded by powerful magic. The females of the pack stood against the opposite wall, terrified of both the bound men and their captors. One jumped up at Kaoru's appearance.

"Thank God you're safe," she whispered. "We were starting to think…"

"Please, ma'am," Saitoh said, raising a hand. "Refrain from speaking until we've had her assess the situation. Now, are these the men who pursued you from the Southern Corridor?"

"They are."

"And how do you know?"

"I recognize them by both sight and scent."

"And their pack leader?"

"That one," she said, pointing at the largest of the male wolves. He growled, spittle flying into his unkempt beard.

"And why has he been pursuing you?"

"He…he wanted me to join his pack as…well, for his pleasure."

"Sexual pleasure?"

"Yes."

"And you believe he and his pack mates used these other women for the same purpose."

"Yes. Against their wills."

"Council. Please come forward."

A robed figure stepped from the shadows. The reek of vampire filled the room. Presumably it had been hidden by spells before. Kaoru backed into Kenshin.

"You speak the truth, young _were_. You have passed our inquisitory spells. Please rest assured that this pack will never bother you again and that the females will be freed. You will find," he said, turning on the three cowering women, "that Saitoh's pack has adequate means to place you in a comfortable situation. Please trust him with all your concerns. Dismissed."

The vampire disappeared just as quickly as he had come, and Kaoru shivered. She did not like the undead creatures that held much of the sway in underworld politics. But they were capable of amassing money that most of the other factions didn't have. Only a few mages could match them.

Kenshin placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and lead her from the room.

He smiled gently and said, "Now that that's taken care of, how about that date?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you're really thinking about right now?"

"Really really."

"Where?"

"What would you like? I had been thinking of a fine steakhouse near here. Walking distance, in fact."

"Walking would be nice," she murmured, trying not to think about the black void of travel that awaited her on the trip home.

"Excellent. Follow me, then. But don't push your injuries."

"Please, they're almost healed already, between that salve and my own natural abilities."

"All the same."

The walk was actually quite enjoyable. She learned that Kenshin was a hobby chef, he liked cleaning, and he often spent weekends at concerts or the theatre. He learned that she was a kendo adjutant master, despised cooking, and was working on a correspondence college degree.

The dinner was quite lovely, but Kaoru decided it was time to speak her mind.

"Kenshin?"

He looked up, mouth full of baked potato.

"How did Saitoh find those wolves so quickly?"

Swallowing in one painful gulp, Kenshin answered, "He's a master tracker, Kaoru."

"I'm young, Kenshin, not stupid. The finest trackers in the South were having difficulty with Gohei, and yet your city solved the problem within hours of discovering it."

"Perhaps we were lucky."

"You had something to do with this. Don't tell me you didn't. You even said yourself you do freelance hunting for them. What are you?"

"Kaoru…"

"You're interested in a relationship with me, but you won't tell me what you are? Not an encouraging start."

He hissed through his teeth, before looking at her with irritated eyes. "I'm something that's not supposed to be on this side. I did things for the asses down below that I'm not proud of, and they would have me continue. I stay here under Aoshi and Sano's protections and in turn help them. Together, we've managed to eke out a living, but not without great secrecy. No one can know what I am unless we explicitly trust them."

"You're not a fallen, are you?"

"Psh, hardly. Those wimps are all just daddy's boys who put toes out of line."

"But you're powerful. And important."

"Yes. Can that be enough?"

"Will you ever tell me?"

"Maybe. If you become a permanent member of the family, then certainly."

Kaoru sat back in her seat and nodded. "Ok. But next time, don't spring a date on me when I'm in my pajamas. This may be a steak house, but I still feel like a sore thumb."

He chuckled, the anger disappearing. "Duly noted."

The rest of the dinner passed well enough, and Kaoru managed to grit her teeth through the trip back to the house. Kenshin left her at her bedroom door, with a fleeting kiss, and a single promise. "We'll do this again. Soon."

* * *

**Nine months later**

Kaoru laid a ward and watched with some amusement as the vampire slammed face-first into it. He crumpled to the ground, blood spewing from his nose. Kenshin was right behind him, shadows darting through the street to wrap around the vampire's hands and feet.

"Got you, you little leech." Kaoru stuck her tongue out at him and then dropped the ward. Stepping around the fallen vamp, she met Kenshin halfway. His grip on her was tight as he pulled her into his arms.

"Let's not do any more plans with you as the bait, ok?"

"But it worked perfectly. My ward had strength to spare."

"Still, I'd prefer not to risk it."

"You'd prefer not to risk a lot of things. Learn to deal."

He released her after a quick kiss and went to gather up the wayward killer. "I'll take him to Saitoh's and then be back home. Take care tonight. There's a lot of new faces in town since that gaggle of shades moved in."

"I will. See you at home."

Smiling, she kept her eyes on her Hunter as he disappeared into the shadows. It certainly was nice to turn the tables, to no longer be the one running. And the sex wasn't bad either.


End file.
